Musical Magic
by Raybie
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around vocaloid songs using the merlin cast. Chapter one: Superhero


I don't own anything! This is just for fun. the song used in this chapter is Superhero by Nem (Vocaloid used is Len Kagamine)

I copied and pasted English translations. They are not really grammatically correct or anything, but you get the basic idea. I changed a few of the lines to better fit the story. You should go listen to the song if you haven't already, and if you want it in English, there are a few English covers out there.

If I make a mistake then feel free to point it out. I might not get around to fixing it, but I'll know to watch out for things like it in the future.

Song suggestions are welcome, but I am only doing vocaloid songs and if I don't particularly like a song, I won't do it. So no promises.

* * *

_the invincible and honorable people in the red capes_

_in an era where morals mean nothing to the people_

_The oh so necessary hero_

The knights had been the heros of the kingdom, but they were still prats and clueless clotholes. What this kingdom needs is obvious, it needs a hero who can provide what the knights of camelot can't. Better get to work then!

_1, working hard at picking up trash_

Who does Nimueh think she is littering in the water supply? Is she trying to make everyone sick? Oh right...

_2, Helping lost druid_

Silly kid, you'll be executed here. Don't worry, I'll help you get back out of the kingdom.

_3, Putting a stop to the bullies games_

Arthur, you're suppose to be a knight! Stop being an ass and pick on someone your own size.

_4, Punishing the thieves_

That will teach you not to steal from Camelots vaults!

_Next time I'll be like the mighty hero and_

_bring justice to the kingdom!_

Thats right! I'm not going to stop now. I'm going to definitely make a difference here!

_Leave it all to me!_

_I'm a super hero!_

_Even the smallest of crimes won't be forgiven_

By King Uther at least, I might forgive you if you can see the error of your ways in time.

_Overcoming thousands of lethal battles_

_struggling until I come to a conclusion_

_"The real corruption can be found = within those in charge"_

Almost daily executions, hunting people who have done no harm, caring nothing for those under you…. So many people die just because of the councils pig headedness! Its unforgivable...

_For the greatest strategy in history,_

_the innocent citizens became sacrifices_

_But it's understandable,right?_

_This is all in order to defeat the ultimate opponent!_

I'm not a monster, I will bring justice to this town! A few people die, but thats nothing compared to what will happen if evil continues to reign!

_Leave it all to me!_

_I'm a super hero_

_This is the time the world will change!_

Finally the time has come! The kingdom will be a better place, you'll see! Trust me!

"_you're going crazy, you're a murderer, etc…"_

_The ones who're yelling that are the real evil ones!_

I'm the one true hero! How can I be evil? I'm bringing justice! Don't listen to them! Their the evil ones!

_You're calling me a traitor?_

_Who are you trying to fool?_

Anyone can see that I'm just doing the right thing. Calling me, the one who has stood at Arthurs side through thick and thin a traitor? Where were all of you when the innocents needed help?

_Hey where are you taking me?_

Arthur! Wait! Why am I being put in the dungeons? I haven't done anything wrong!

_I'm the hero that everyone ,_

_the kingdom, the world,_

_and you_

_relied on for protection!_

What will happen to everyone with me out of the way? Is this some evil villains plot to destroy the kingdom? Why isn't anyone listening to me?

_This isn't what the prophecy had foretold!_

Was Killigarah wrong? Have I been led astray? Albion hasn't come to pass yet! This can't be how it ends!

_I just wanted to become like you..._

You were always a hero to the people when they needed you. Everyone loved and respected you. Why are things so different for me?

_I'm not going crazy!_

_There is no way justice can fail!_

_A HERO with the same moral spirit,_

_will destroy the evil that shows up!_

Yes thats right, maybe I have failed but that doesn't mean magic and justice won't find a way! I know I'm right and even though my life ends today, someone will surely save this world from injustice. My sacrifice won't be in vain!


End file.
